User talk:KickAssJedi
Pirate Lords Where is Davy Jones specifically refered to as "Lord of the Underworld"? If it's not an actual title, it shouldn't be added. Also, there's no need to go into too much detail on that page; leave it for the main articles themselves - Kwenn 16:06, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Images When you upload new images, I'd rather you didn't simply replace one image with another; try to find another place for the image to go, or else announce your intended replacement on the talk page - it means that images will become orphaned and difficult to locate at a later date. If you're replacing an image with a better quality version of that image, simply use the "upload a new version of this image" command on the existing image's page, and save it under the same filename. Thanks - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 17:04, 19 June 2007 (UTC) **no problem sorry. ***Also, if you could add relevant information to image pages, as I've done with your recent uploads, as well as add them to any galleries currently up, it would be most appreciated - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 17:03, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ****Will do.KickAssJedi 17:25, 22 June 2007 (UTC) HELLO! hello KickAssJedi, im new to the wiki and just thought id say hi.62.56.118.194 20:52, 24 June 2007 (UTC) **Hi welcome to the wiki good to have new editors aboard.KickAssJedi 00:03, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Re:Improvement Drive *I think we do. I'm not sure. If we don't, you could defintely start a forum discussing whether or not we need one. Also, I just wanted to make sure you know that just because I'm a Pirate Lord, that doesn't make me an administrator. I just have authority over the FA process, not the entire wiki.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:23, 14 August 2007 (UTC) **I couldnt find it on the special pages so ive started a discussion on the forum, Youre still damn good editor and I respect your opinion.-14:28, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ***Why, thank you.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:34, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ****Youre welcome oh ps I dont suposse you know anything about custom signitures do you.-KickAssJedi 14:37, 14 August 2007 (UTC) *****Yes, I do. You go up to my preferences, go below nickname and click on raw signature. Then in the nickname box, you put in your signature (links, colours, images, etc.). I hope that helps.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:42, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ******Thank you so much, ive been trying to find out how to do it for ages, you are an absolote genius.-KickAssJedi 14:47, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Re:Davy Jones Image *I removed it because the content of the image made it incorrectly placed. It should be in the Capture of the Dead Man's Chest section, but there is no room for the image, becaues to place it there would make the page look cluttered. You can place it in Jones' gallery (if you haven't already), but an image of Jones on the Scuttled ship or on the Pearl afterwards should be in the place of that image, not one where Jones is of the coast of Isla Cruces.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 16:42, 18 August 2007 (UTC) **Ok sorry I didnt reaslise that the image was from that scene ill put it in the gallery and find the image you suggested to go in its place, also as an afterthought would you mind me replacing the davy jones image with the IGN logo as i feel that it probably shouldnt be there.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 16:45, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ***The IGN logo is not blatantly obvious, and I don't really think that it takes anything away from the article.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 16:47, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ****Ok if your sure just trying to be helpfull, ill find that other image.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 16:53, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Re:Nomination *Well, we really judge whether someone should be nominated, and while I understand you might be anxious to be a part of it, it isn't advised that you try to get yourself nominated. It doesn't help those who look at the personal character of a user. Just continue the contributions, take an active part in the FA system, and we may consider you then. Also, if you make considerable contributions (i.e. taking a runt of an article, and then transforming it into something good) or if you make constant edits, like fixing up articles to make them grammatically correct and things of that nature, that will definitely raise you higher in the eyes of the Brethren. Just keep up the good work and be patient.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:54, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ok, thank you for your time, please understand I wasnt trying to force my way into the brethren I thought id bring the subject up with you rather than kwenn because I felt he wouldnt be fair in the matter.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 19:03, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Well, Kwenn is pretty fair, in my opinion, though he might have said what I said in a more authoritive way, since he is an administrator. Administrators have their own distinct attitude, and some take that to extreme levels, but I don't think Kwenn would explode at people that way. Someone once asked for him to make them an administrator, and he treated them very cordially.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:50, 18 August 2007 (UTC) What I meant is that he and I have a sketchy history, we have had content disputes in the past and he has used his position as an administrator to enforce his own view.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 19:56, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, well disagreements don't necassarily make people enemies. Also, Kwenn couldn't (and doesn't) use his power to enforce his personal views, it's against policy. Corrupt administrators can be removed from power, and so policy keeps rouges in line. But, fortunately, Kwenn doesn't fit that description; I don't know how to go about removing admins from power anyway. I'm sure Kwenn doesn't hold anything against you.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:04, 18 August 2007 (UTC) *Im not trying to make a complaint against Kwenn I certanately dont hold anything against him , im simply saying he has been unfair to me in the past and thats why i choose to discuus nominations with you rather than him.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 20:14, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Sources *Could you provide sources for those two images you just uploaded? Villanueva's flag looks familiar, there is one like it on Wikipedia, but Ammand's flag doesn't look official.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:04, 18 August 2007 (UTC) **Yes Villanueva's flag is from wikipedia its blackbeards originally I believe, i think ammands is official it too can be found at wikipeda.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 20:14, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ***I couldn't find the new flag of Ammand's you uploaded on Wikipedia (or anywhere esle). I think it was fan-made, so I removed it. I also think that we'll have to keep Ammand, Ching, Feng, and Sumbhajee's flags as they are. Would you mind uploading the other flags (Barbossa, Chevalle, Jocard, Sparrow and Swann)? Since the flags on Wikipedia belong to real pirates, and the flags of the Pirate Lords are based off of those flags, we should be able to have them here.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 12:52, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ****Sure ill do that for you right away, the ammand flag was from a google search so your probably right about it being fan made, ill upload those flags for you.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 19:27, 19 August 2007 (UTC) *****Thanks.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:49, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ******No problem.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 19:51, 19 August 2007 (UTC) *******One more thing, on the Brethren Court page on Wikipedia where all the flags are, Sao Feng's flag on that page (it should be a red skeleton) is actually Elizabeth's. When you upload it, make sure the file is Image:Elizabethsflag.gif, and not Image:SaoFengsflag.gif or something like that. Thanks.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:05, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ********Sorry too late I just did it this second, do you want me to re upload it under the other name.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 20:07, 19 August 2007 (UTC) *********If it's not too much trouble. Also, once your done, I was wondering if you could help me put the flags in the respective Character galleries. I've already put the new flags up on the pages of the Characters they belong to.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:11, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ***********Its not too much trouble at all, consider it done mi lord.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 20:13, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ************I think thats it, also should I upload the flag of christopher moody as it is visable in the scene with the dutchman destroying pirate ships.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 20:35, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Barbossa Image *Your image (for the sake of discussion I'll just call it Image 1) is not focused on Barbossa. The other image (Image 2) is. Also, we have images of Barbossa's living form, but not of him in full skeleton form. While it may be interesting to see him in between, Image 2's content is needed in the article.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:12, 20 August 2007 (UTC) **Sorry I disapered then (bloody flatmates) right down to buisness as far as image one is concerned barboosa is the only person in the shot and so the reader is focused on him, as ive already said the image is of considerably better quality, he is more skeleton than flesh and again as ive said i think it looks better like that, furthamore the image weve currently got in the Duel with Jack Sparrow section is very dark and not of great quality so if necesery we could replace that one with one of him as a full skeleton. So any thoughts if your still online.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 20:19, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ***By not focused I meant that Image 1 has alot of background in it, whereas in Image 2 Barbossa fills up the whole thing. Also, as I said. We need a image with Barbossa in complete skeleton form, not half and half.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:44, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ****But a backround is not really a bad thing nearly all the images have them, and as ive said an image of barbossa as a full skeleton can easily be found and used to replace the duel with jack sparrow image which is of exeptionaly poor quality.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 21:10, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *****That's not what I'm talking about. There is too much background in Image 1 as opposed to Image 2. There is nothing wrong with Image 2 other than being somewhat unclear (somewhat mind you). I don't want an image of Barobossa's whole body as a skeleton, just his face.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 23:31, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *******Ok im going to let it go, theres no sense arguing over something so trivial, good night.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 23:46, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hello. I think this community is large enough to make decisions about who should be an admin, so I suggest you set up a requests for adminship page here and nominate yourself. Kwenn can then make you an admin if there is community agreement on that. Angela (talk) 14:28, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :Novajoe23 is also active now. I suggest you ask another user here to nominate you at project:Requests for adminship. Angela (talk) 09:26, 28 August 2007 (UTC)